Lean On Us
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: Rachel is raped! once the glee club find out they comfort her they know that Rachel needs them! Finchel! with some Klaine Tike and Britana and Puckleberry Kurtchel Raine friendships!
1. Chapter 1

**hey i know what your thinking you have too much stories already what you starting a new one for. Well to be honest this idea wouldnt leave me alone so here it is "Lean on Us"**

**Pairings:Major Finchel with minor Samcedes Tike Klaine and Brittana**

**Friendships: Well im making everyone Friendly with eachother but maine friendships will be Kurtchel Raine and Puckleberry also Finn/Puck Furt and Blaine/Finn **

**Warning-Rape **

**Disclaimer-I dont own Glee i only own the plotline**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was walking down the street happily. She had the most amazing summer her and Finn had made sure not to miss out on a minute of summer together but tonight was the last night of summer and Rachel was planning something specail she smiled at the thought of it.<p>

It was perfect today the sun was shinning nothing could bring her down. She was on her way to the shop to get something for dinner.

It was hot today so she had on a short pink skirt and a pink tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail.

She walked into the shop. "Hello miss Berry what would you like?" The shopkeeper asked her.

"Hello can i get some vegan bugers and a bottle of soda please" Rachel smiled.

"Sure i need to go out back to get them though"

"Okay"

He went to the back room Rachel drummed her fingers on the counter as she did this she thought of Finn and how she was going to tell him she was ready tonight.

She heard a male voice behind her. "Hello Rachel" said the vioce. Rachel was confused as to why this person was talking to her

"Why are you talking to me?" Rachel said

"Because i want you"

"B-but im dating Finn" Rachel stutterd

"So" The male vioce said he pushed against the wall and kissed her Rachel tried to push him away but he was to strong. He forced his tongue in her mouth.

Rachel had an idea she bit his tongue hoping he would pull away he did. "Ohh so you like to bite huh? He tightened his grip "Well i find that a big turn on" He whisperd in her ear.

He kissed her again and shoving his tongue in her mouth. He put one hand on her knee raising it up until he felt her panties.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE" The shopkeeper shouted Rachel heard a gun shot and knew the shopkeeper had been shot.

"Please dont i love Finn hes your team mate would you do this to him?" Rachel said trying to get him to stop.

"Finn has never done anything to help me plus your such a fucking tease with your short skirts " He said.

Racgel tried to scream but the boy coverd her mouth and took her into the back room...

* * *

><p><strong>ohh wow never written anything like this before please review the second chapter should be up today or tomorow so who do you think raped rachel?<strong>

**will she get help?**

**will finn dump her or still be with her**

**find out in the next chapter! rember review! **


	2. Dont leave me

**well heres chapter 2 this chapter will reveal the rapist i wonder who you all think it is its someone unexpected hehe i used this **chareter** cos i dont think anyone else has hope you like it**

**Warining: Rape**

* * *

><p>Rachel walked out of the shop a couple of hours later. She felt dirty her lips were swollen. She had blood driping from inbettween her legs she ran home hoping no one would notice.<p>

When she got home she went straight in the shower wincing as the hot water came into contact with her skin and the bruise on her back. She still felt dirty after cleaning her self over and over.

She was hurting in her heart her first time was sussposed to be Finn tonight not some nearndethal from the football team. She gave up trying to feel clean and turned off the shower and getting her pajamas on.

She cried until she couldnt anymore. She looked at her alarm clock it was 6:30 she would be getting ready for her date with Finn.

Finn!

How was she gonna tell Finn she needed him. Rachel relised she needed everyone in glee to be there for her she wanted that bastard to go down!

That evil nearandethal who took her innocence away. Who made her feel not like herself! She was supossed to give her self to Finn make all romantice. Giggle when Finn struggled to unclasp her bra. Afterwards she would snuggle with Finn and tell him how specail he made her feel. Then they would fall asleep and wake up the nxt moring and go to school.

She had it all planned but she couldnt do that now.

She reached for her phone and dialed Finns number if she was lucky Kurt would be there too.

"Rachel baby i was just comming to get you im not late am i?" Finn asked.

"N-no Finn your not late" Rachel said the hurt strong in her voice.

"Baby whats wrong?" Finn asked concerend

"C-can you come over now and if Kurts there can you bring him over too" Rachel cried.

"Sure baby ill be right over ohh and Blaines here want him over too i dont why but i kinda have a feeling you need as much poeple as possible" Finn said. Rachel sighed most poeple think Finns dumb but hes acuatly pretty smart especaily deceting hurt in poeples vioces.

"Yes please"

"Okay baby ill be there soon i love you" Finn said

"I love you too" Rachel said and hung up.

Finn was in a panic Rachel sounded so broken shes never sounded broken! Not even when he was dating Quinn!

"Kurt and you and Blaine come down her for a second" Finn shouted. Kurt and Blaine emerged from the stairs.

"Finn whats wrong?" Kurt ssaid noticing his step brother crying.

"R-rachel called she want all three of us at her house she sounded desprate and broken Kurt Broken she never sounds broken so i thibnk something bad has happened" Finn said in one breath.

"Ohh okay lets go fast" Kurt said crying.

"I will drive" Blaine said kissing his boyfriends cheek "Are you going to be okay" Blaine whispered to him.

"Yeah come on lets go"

The three boys got into Blaines car as he drove to Rachels house. Once they got there they stepped inside knowing her dads were away they all rushed up to Rachels room.

Finn opened the door and saw Rachel was sitting on her bed her knees up to her chest crying.

Finn rushed by her side and pulled her on his lap rubbing her back.

"Diva what happend?" kurt said.

"I-i went down to the shop to get something to eat" Rachel sobbed "I went into the shop and told the shopkeeper what i wanted he went to the back room to get it since it was hot i was wearing a pink mini skirt i heard a voice behind me he said hi i-i wanderd what he was doing talking to a loser like me i-i asked what he wanted and he told me he wanted me i told him i was with Finn but he didnt care h-he shot the shopkeeper he kissed me i didnt kiss back though h-he shoved his tongue in my mouth and ran his hand up my thigh" Rachel felt Finns grip on her tighten "He took me to the back room where he"Rachel gulped.

"Were he raped you" Kurt finished for her.

"Yeah"

"I-im soo sorry Finn please dont leave me i need you more than ever right now" Rachel pleaded.

"Rachel im not going to leave you i love you more than anything in the world i would never leave you just please babe tell me who it was"

"A-and you two wont defriend me?" Rachel asked Kurt and Blaine ignoring Finn.

"Of course not Diva just please who was it" Kurt said crying

"A-Azimio"...

* * *

><p>Dunn Dunn Da did anyone expect Azimio? if you did well done!<p>

Will the glee club find out?

Find out next chapter


	3. everyone finds out

**Sorry it took so long i can only update when im at my dads but at christmas im getting a mac book so i will be able to update faster so alot happens in this chapter hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Finn felt anger boil up inside him. How could that jerk hurt his Rachel.<p>

Kurt had called thier parents to tell them that they were spending the night at Rachels and Blaine called his mom to tell her he was spending the night at a friends from his new school.

Blaine is transferring to Mc Kinley to be closer to Kurt.

Finn tucked Rachel in to bed then climed in beside her. "Finn?"

"Yeah Rachel?"

"Thanks youve been great i love you" Rachel said

"I love you too and dont worry i will stay off tomorow to be with you"

"Finn Hudson!" Rachel said sternly

"You will not skip school and neither will i"

"What? baby after what happend to you i think you could skip one day i will go to make you happy but you my darling are staying off whether you like it or not!" Finn had to admit it was a good lecture.

"Okay Finn i shall stay off but you are going" Rachel said.

"Deal now get some sleep" Finn said

"Finn?"

"Yes Rachel" Finn said tiredly.

"C-can you tell the glee club tomorow i want them to know" Rachel said.

"Of course babe now go to sleep" Rachel closed her eyes and let sleep cosum her Finn watched her for a little while before he heard her bedroom door open.

Kurt and Blaine peered in to see thier faveroute Diva asleep. Finn looked up and smiled at them they smiled back and left the room. Blaine put an arm around his boyfriend.

"Shes going to be fine you know with all of us helping her she will get through it" Blaine said to him as they went to the spare bedroom.

"I know but she doesnt deserve this shes done nothing wrong to anyone" Kurt said.

"I know lets go to bed honey you seemed stressed"

"I am"

"Lets get some sleep" Once the boys got to the spare room they relised it was a double bed they dont how they didnt relise it wwhen they dropped there bags in there Kurt had driven back and gotten some clothes for them grabbing some of his casual ones for Blaine.

Yes Kurt Hummel had casual cloths he just never wore them

" um I'll sleep on the sofa if you want Kurt" Blaine said

"N-no it's okay" Kurt said

" If your sure because I don't mind" Blaine said blushing

"No I want to sleep with you" Kurt said.

Blaine blushed harder than ever

" n-not like that I mean like sleep in the same bed" Kurt said also blushing Blaine looked away from Kurt to hide his blush but Kurt took it as a sign of hurt.

"Not that I don't want to do that with you just not now not when I've just found out my best friends been raped" Kurt said hurriedly Blaine looked and saw Kurt stare at him like he was worried Blaine would dump him.

"Ohh no Kurt baby I didn't look away from hurt I looked away because I was blushing like mad probably still am I just don't want you to see me blushing" Blaine said.

Kurt chuckled " your adorable now let's sleep"

" Okay" Blaine climbed in one side and Kurt slipped in the other Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"night Blaine I love you"

"Love you too Kurtie" Blaine said as they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Finn felt someone shaking him he opened his eyes to see Kurt fully dressed standing over him.<p>

" Finn get up time for school hurry up it's Blaines first day" Kurt said Finn groaned and got out of bed as Kurt walked out he then noticed that his lovely girlfriend wasn't beside him she was probably downstairs Finn got dressed and went downstairs to see Kurt in the kitchen getting a drink he walked through to the living room and saw Rachel lying on the sofa with her head in Blaine's lap Finn didn't mind he knows Rachel is close to Blaine plus the last thing Rachel needs is for Finn to yell at Blaine to get away from his girlfriend Finn sat down on the armchair

Rachel looked up and saw Finn sitting in the armchair she got up and walked over to him sitting in his lap she still had her pajamas on so Finn took that as a good sign that she was sticking to there deal.

"Hey baby are you okay?" Finn asked

"Not really I still feel dirty and didn't get much sleep last night kept on having nightmares"

"Ohh babe this shouldn't have happened to you do you still want me to tell the glee club?"

"Yes please" Rachel said she still sounded broken and hadn't gave one genuine smile since yesterday.

"Ohh poor diva are you sure you want us to go to school because you know one of us could stay off and stay with you I wouldn't mind" Kurt said but Rachel shook her head.

" No it's Blaine's first day in sure he would want his boyfriend there" Rachel said.

"Okay if your sure diva in that case we have to go" Kurt said Blaine got up and Rachel got out of Finns lap and hugged Blaine " good luck" she whispered in his ear. Blaine nodded and smiled.

Kurt hugged Rachel " I'm going to have my cell on all day so call me if you need anything and I mean anything" Kurt said.

Finn went up to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her " I love you" he said

"I love you too"

" c-can I kiss you? " Finn asked he didn't want to scare her Rachel nodded Finn bent down and kissed her letting her know he loves her. It was a short and sweet kiss but both enjoyed it.

" go or your gonna be late" Rachel said Finn smiled and ran out the house to Blaine's car.

They three boys made there way to school.

When they pulled up into the student parking lot they got out they car. As soon as they walked into the school they saw the one person they didn't want to see Azimio.

"Hey Hummel what are you and you're but boy doing here also Hudson where's your midget girlfriend has she let you fell her up yet? Ha like she would the only girl you've managed to screw is Santana Lopez and she's the easiest chick in the whole school" Finn was boiling with anger again how dare he insult his friends like that Finn was about to say something when anger took over him he lunged forward and punched Azimio ramming him into a locker he kept doing that until Puck pulled him off.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY GIRLFRIEND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS KURT AND BlAINE HAVE EVERY RIGHT AS YOU DO INFACT THEY HAVE MORE RIGHT YOU SHOULD BE IN PRISON FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO RACHEL SHE'S TERRIFIED AND HASNT EVEN SMILED ONCE AND YES I DID SCREW SANTANA SO WHAT AND SHE USED TO BE THE EASIST GIRL BUT SHES NOT NOW SO SHUT UP AND STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS" Finn yelled while Puck,Mike and Blaine we're holding him back.

By now the whole school we' re there.

" What the hell dude what did he do to Berry to make you this mad?" Puck asked Finn was to angry to speak so Puck dragged him in to the choir room the glee club , Blaine and Mr. Shue followed all wanting to know what Azimio did to their star.

" Finn what was that all about I've never seen you so angry even when you found out I cheated on you with Puck" Quinn said.

" yeah what did he do to Rachel white boy?" Mercedes asked

"surely it can't be that bad" Tina said Finn looked up at all there concerned and confused faces he took a deep breath.

" Azimio he um he raped Rachel he raped her! Making her broken taking away her innocence " Finn said he had tears of anger

The whole glee club was in shock. Puck,Sam and Mike looked ready to kill.

Brittany was crying onto Santanas shoulder.

Quinn was holding back tears while Mercedes had hurried her head in Sams shoulder.

Tina had a few tears spilling over her eyes.

Lauren looked shocked she never really knew Rachel but nobody deserved that.

Santana surprised everyone. They all thought she hated the diva but she didn't she walked up to Finn and layer a hand on his shoulder while sitting next to him. " This is gonna be a stupid question but how is she?" Santan asked

" not good she's not smiling her mega watt smile all the time infect she's never smiled since yesterday that's when it happened she just called me to go over to hers so I did with Kurt and Blaine and she told us she said she thought you all should know to" Finn said looking at Santana

" Thought as much how are you doing I mean I couldn't imagine what I would do if someone hurt Britt like that" Santana said looking at her girlfriend

" I dunno really I feel sad angry confused all at the same time I want him dead but I also want him alive so he can suffer jail" Finn said

" Well where are her dads are they pressing charges?" Mr. Shue asked

" her dads are on a business trip they always seem to be" Kurt said

"Well that's not right they shouldn't be leaving her alone I know she's 17 but they shouldn't be leaving her" Mr Shue said Finn nodded

" After school I want you to take me to her " he continued

" yes mr. Shue" Finn said.

"Alright guys you can stay in here all day I have to make phone calls and get all this sorted out Ohh and this weeks assignment is to finds sing to sing to Rachel you have two weeks to prepare as Rachel will need to stay off for that amount of time for police interviews and court everyone will have to sing you can patner up go solo or a small group" mr Shue said and went out the room.

" how could some one do that to Rachel shes sweet and hardly done anything to hurt anyone" Mrecedes said crying Sam wrapped an arm around her

"I know I mean when we went to prom as a group I had a great Time with her and now we are friends she acutely talked me into asking out the girl I like" Sam said

" really? She told me there was a guy that liked me and I should keep my head up and just flirt with him then he will get the message" Mercedes said

" Wait so she got Samcedes and Santitny together?" Brittany asked.

Sam and Mercedes were about to deny that they were together before Kurt jumped in.

"Don't try and deny it it's so obvious" Kurt said

" Wait since when we're Santana and Britt together? And how did Rachel get you two together" Blaine asked he already liked this school

"Well I asked Britt out on a date and Rachel helped me plan it then i asked Britt to be my girlfriend just as Rachel planned it" Santana said not ashamed of who she was anymore Finn smiled

" That's my Rachel always helping people you know what she told me last week? She told me she thinks that Sam and Mercedes should do a duet at secoinals"

"Realy?" Mercedes said

"yeah"

All the glee club stayed in the choir room all day disscussing song choices how much Azimio sucked and how he should be in jail for life one hour before school ended Karofsky walked into the room.

" What do you want" Quinn said bitterly

" I want to say that the police have taken Azimio into custody and that I'm done being friends with him I was also wandering if I could apologize for everything I've done I asked Z what he did to Berry and he said he slept with her I was a bit surprised she would but he told me she wasn't willing that he made her I told him that was wrong I wandered how he didn't feel guilty but he's away now just thought I should tell you" he said and waked out

" Good that douchebag deserves to be locked up" Santana said

" yeah I'm glad he's away what about you Puck you've not said anything" Kurt said.

" Me? I'm fuming Rachels like my little sister she's my Jewish American princess she doesn't deserve this" Puck said it was true Rachel was like a little sister to him.

The bell rung and everyone got everything packed up Finn Blaine and Kurt stayed behind.

" How you feeling? " Kurt asked his brother

"I don't know " " Finn?" said a sweet voice Finn turned around and saw Quinn

"yes Quinn?"

" I hope Rachels okay " she said and left.

A few minutes later mr Shue came in they talked for a little but then took mr Shue to Rachels house.

At Rachels house mr Shue talked to her the police arrived and interviewd Rachel they told her she had to go to court next week Rachel was okay with that Rachel was also told she would have to stay off to get checked for STDs and stuff.

Since Rachels dads were away for another month she was living with mr Shue for a while mr Shue made sure Rachel felt at home A week later Rachel was clear of all STDs but was now going in for a pregnancy test she had been throwing up a lot but got told that was normal but she still had to get a pregnancy test.

Rachel was sitting in the doctors office shaking. Finn Mr Shue Kurt Puck and Blaine had all come with her for support.

" What if I am pregnant?" Rachel asked " Then we will support you" Blaine said

" And Finn you won't leave me?"

"Never Rachel I love you"

"Rachel Berry?" a nurse said

"T-that's me"

" Through you come" she smiled and led her to the doctors office Finn had come in behind her.

" Hello Rachel I'm doctor Watkins now if you go through to the bathroom and let me take a urine sample" the male doctor said he had black hair and locked very young.

Rachel did as she was told and gave it to the doctor the doctor gave it to a nurse 10 minutes later the doctor had the results " Rachel the test came back you are..."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! so ive written two version for chapter 4 pregnant or not pregnant i want you guys to decide so tell me in a review xxxx<strong>


End file.
